Magic
by Ren Mircea
Summary: El error se evita pensando antes de cometerlo, pero cuando ya está hecho lo único que queda es eptarlo y seguir avanzando hasta donde la guía del destino te lleve. SinJu, EnRyuu, JuHaku, (pareja no definida y otras más)
1. Chapter 1

Este fic sera visto y contado desde tercera persona, ya lo habran leido en otra parte pero tuve un problema con mi contraseña asi qeu ya actualizare luego en otra pagina -o al menos eso se intentara-. Espero les guste y dejen reviews x3

**Judal I**

Asi sin más, sin previo aviso. La hora habia llegado cruelmente espantosa.

Los recuerdos, los más gratos que Judal, el magi oscuro, obtuvo en su desgraciada vida se reflejaban en su mente como experiencias vividas de tan solo hace algunos segundos. Tan pocas y contadas que si juntaba los dedos de pies y manos sabria cuantas son.

Superior a una obseción, al simple deseo y capricho, las visiones de Sinbad le atacaban como dolores de cabeza. Identico al golpeteo de un martillo sobre un fragil clavo. Lo odiaba, lo deseaba y lo amaba.

¿Cómo podían vivir tales sentimientos juntos en una sola persona?

Él no lo sabía.

No necesitaba mayor realidad que la dulce imagen de Sinbad días antes al actual dandole mimos. Dandole besitos en las mejillas y en el cuello, acariciandole los cabellos con ternura y susurrandole promesas de libertad y una larga vida juntos para amarse con violencia y pasion, una mezcla que solo ellos dos podían conseguir.

Al amanecer, luego de retorcerse de placer en los confines de la cama por largas horas; con voz animada y una gran sonrisa Judal hablo, relato sobre visiones, premoniciones que al ser el Oraculo de Kou se le fue mostrado en sueños.

La mayor parte de la conversación trato sobre una niña, una pequeña de cabellos oscuros como los suyos y orbes doradas como las del rey; una traviesa sin remedio que alborotaria el reino entero poniendolo de cabeza. Judal se negaba a revelar el nombre de la tan mencionada niña; pero se referia a ella como la princesita de Sindria. La ternurita en persona. Sinbad solo le sonreia, satisfecho con lo que escuchaba y aparentemente entusiasmado con la idea de una bellízima primogenita.

Judal sabia que, maldecido o no maldecido el destino, nada cambiara el hecho de que ellos debian estar juntos.

El magi, engatuzado por palabras bonitas cual muchacha quinceañera enamoradiza.

Hasta esos niveles llegaba la capacidad del rey de Sindria para atraer a las personas.

Judal al fin tendria a Sinbad para él y seria suyo; y él seria de Sinbad. Un trato justo y equivalente con el cual cualquiera podia quedar satisfecho.

Un lindo futuro, una pareja que lo amaba, un hogar estable, una familia calida.

Todo lo que le fue arrebatado desde un inicio volveria a él. Despúes de todo, Judal solo era una más de las tantas victimas de Al Sarmen. Una pobre marioneta.

Marioneta que asesino sin piedad y cauzo dolor a muchos. Destruyo por diversión. Y el mismo destino maldecido, el que trae desgraciadas, le cambiaria la cara y le mostraria la parte más cruel de la moneda.

Durante un dia, pasada una hora de la medianoche. Los ruidos fuertes de explosiones de la lejania resonaron hasta hacer temblar las paredes del palacio. Conmocionados, la servidumbre y los magos de la organización se despertaron, salieron de sus escondites y se asomaron por cada ventana, puerta u orificio hallasen; solo para ver las fronteras de la grandiosa nación de Kou siendo incendiada.

Judal en su interior quizo saltar de alegria, pues reconocía que las zonas de donde el fuego se expandia eran lugares estrategicos en que una gran cantidad de los viejos solian reunirse.

Y tambien, el poderoso ruck de Sinbad a un lado al de Kouen se sentía. No pudo evitar enarcar una ceja y sonreir ¿Ese para aliado? Se odiaban a muerte (un odio que no tenia un lugar de nacimiento especifico pero estaba en ellos y ya) y era increible imaginarlos juntos.

Vio a los molestos viejos correr de un lado a otro igual sin reparar en su presencia.

Le valia asquerosas verduras lo que a esos repulsivos seres le ocurriese.

Y a la decima hora, ese pensamiento cambio.

La lucha, la larga guerra continuaba; pero ciertas cosas no le cuadraba. Sinbad no venía, no llegaba por él. Y Judal, quien tenia la alcoba en uno de los lugares más altos del palacio; ya estaba cansado de esperar cual princesa a su príncipe azul ¿Qué seguía, ver a Sinbab y lanzarle su largo cabello? Por los cielos y la voluntad de Salomon, Judal no era Rapunzel.

Era un hombre con poca paciencia, muy poca paciencia que se extinguio en esas tediosas diez horas.

Con un caminar lento y elegante como solo el magi podia, salio de las cuatro paredes que le resguardaban. Algunos soldados de Sindria, que le vieron aparecer, no dudaron en ir tras él y atacarle; Judal, con un solo movimiento de su varita los mando a volar lejos o los congelo por entretenimiento.

¿Arrepentido? Para nada.

Otro detalle que no comprendía. Si Sinbad le prometio liberación ¿Por qué sus soldados le atacaban con intención de matarlo? ¿Por qué? Deberian saber que si no comentian ataque en su contra, Judal los dejaria vivir. Pero los insensatos al ser un simple grupo de goi reunidos fueron tras su cabeza; él solo cumplia el deber de defenderse.

Con honestidad. Mucha, demasiada honestidad.

Si te atacasen ¿No los atacarias tú tambien con tal de salvaguardar tu vida? Si el enemigo viniese a cortarte la cabeza ¿No alzarias tambien un arma y le perforarias de una puñalada en el corazón?

Quieres vivir.

No existe realidad y prioridad mayor a esa.

Hipocrita aquel que levantase la mano jurando que sus manos jamás se mancharian de sangre por protegerse y defender lo preciado.

Todos eran asesinos; soldados que mataban a otros soldados y principes que los lideraban. Nadie se salvaba. Y ellos, esos asesinos crucificaban al magi por apagar la existencia de sus amados ¿Juzgaban y ellos no serian juzgados?

¿Qué diferencia había entre ellos?

Judal añadia a su cruel acto solo su hermosa sonrisa.

De cierta forma, una mayor cantidad de soldados se reunía a su alrededor con el mismo proposito que los anteriores. Y todo volvia a lo mismo, al aumento de muertes.

Repentino. Grave. Doloroso. Fulminante.

Judal se tambaleo, mareado. Maldiciendo que de nuevo ese extraño sintoma lo atacase. Para mal, desde hace dos días, al magi no le fue dificil averiguar que cierta anomalia ocurria en su ruck, en su magia, la que desaparecia por segundos.

En pleno jardin del palacio había ocurrido, y los segundos en que la magia se apago, que serian uno dos o tres el que el borg desaparecio...

La espada, con ferocidad se hundio en las carnes ¿Aun quedaba un soldado vivo? Judal juraba haberse desecho de todos. La mano de su atacante, la del osado hombre que con poderosa arma ataco al oraculo de Kou, se coloco sobre la cadera de este, lo sostuvo y lo empujo hacia atras, provocando que la espada atravesase más de la roja carne y la palida piel.

Judal chillo, un grito de dolor rompio las cuerdas vocales y finalmente lloro.

Ahora todo tenía logica. Penso, tristemente y alegremente, debatiendose tambien con la ironía; de que no fue necesario ir a buscar a su tonteza. El hombre, tal como prometio, fue a por él. Sinbad siempre cumpliendo a su palabra.

El llanto fue por dolor, por confusión, por tantos sentimientos que lo atropellaron ¿Cómo no reconocer la mano, la piel del amante que le provocaba ardor en cada noche de lujuria? No seria satisfactorio ver, no lo seria, pues ya sabia la identidad de su atacante y el solo verle el rostro una vez más lo mataria.

Atacado por la espalda ¡Qué cobarde era ello!

- Judal

Un susurro de su nombre y se desmorono. La espada fue sacada del cuerpo y el magi emitio un sonido de queja dolorosa, dejandose caer al suelo. Herido y sangrante. La rabia se apodero de sus finas facciones cuando el rey de Sindria se marcho como si nada hubiese pasado.

¿Fuerzas para levantarse?

No existian.

Se quedo tirado cual cadaver más del monton, escuchando el transcurso de la batalla, vivía, aun vivía.

Seria a las dos horas siguientes quizas en que exclamaciones de alegría inundaron las calles. Y las personas, murmuraban, con jolgorio, que la emperatriz y sus seguidores al fin fueron exterminados. El príncipe Kouen asumia su lugar en el trono como Tercer Gran Emperador de Kou.

Los rumores de la muerte de la Emperatriz eran inciertos, el que más se creía era que la malvada mujer fue decapitada, pues su cabeza estaba escaleras abajo del trono.

Judal, en su dolor, sonrio ¿No era Hakuryuu quien decia que haria bolar la cabeza de su honorable madre lejos del trono? Ya se imaginaba la muerte exacta de la vieja bruja mayor.

- ¡Judal-chan! ¿Qué te han hecho?

Si pudiese, el magi hubiera brincado de la sorpresa ¿Kougyoku? ¿Qué hacía la octava princesa en los jardines decorados de cadaveres?

- Oh, Judal-chan -la muchacha intento cargarlo, fallando y teniendo un resultado a medias- tenemos que hacer algo con esa herida

Claro, ella era lo más cercano que tenia a una amiga, a una casi hermana en ese mundo de buitres. Suspiro ¿No entendía Kougyoku acaso que ella sola no podría con él? De pronto, una fuerza no perteneciente a la príncesa lo alzo sin cuidado, arrancandole un quejido adolorido.

- ¡Judal-chan esta muy herido, Hakuryuu-chan!

¿Hakuryuu? Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, efectivamente, comprobo que el cuarto príncipe estaba a su lado, ayudandole, con el rostro bañado en lágrimas. Lo supuso, el niño en verdad nunca estuvo preparado para matar a su madre. Estaria confundido, tan confundido como él estaba por la clara traición de Sinbad.

- Debemos irnos

- Alejarnos todo lo que podamos, príncipito -¿Esos dos estaban llegando a un mutuo acuerdo?

- Y-yo los acompañare

- ¿Eh? Vieja bruja, tú no tienes que ir con nosotros

- ¡Los acompañare!

En el rostro de la mujer se mostraba la decisión. Iria con ellos. Desde un inicio, ella no pertenecio al palacio, no era igual a esas personas, no era de la realeza. Una paria no dejaria de ser una paria. Sin importar cuanto cambiase, para los de poder seria lo mismo.

- No deberias..

- ¡Ire!

Judal rodo los orbes, que mujer tan terca ¿Por qué Hakuryuu no opinaba y le ayudaba en que la vieja bruja desistiera de esa idea? Ella aun podía permanecer en palacio y disfrutar de comodidades. Ella no era ellos, los soldados clamarian por la cabeza del magi si descubrian que con incluso una mortal herida seguia vivo. Hakuryuu se iba por.. Alto ¿Por qué el príncipe se iba?

Unos pasos se escucharon, y el trio, supo que si deseaban irse tenian que hacerlo ahora, pues una oportunidad igual a esa no se les volveria a presentar; ya luego tendrian aclaraciones.


	2. Cortándose en dos

**Segundo capitulo arriba~**

**Agradecimiento a Ame-chan –la única que me dejo review- por tus opiniones, bueno, si, las tildes deben corregirse, pero es un fastidio usar el T9 en un celular Nokia C1 y no me da tiempo a darle una corrección en word cuando apenas voy a un cyber, igualmente, tratare de mejorar ese defecto. Gracias owo y si, Sinbad ataco a Judal e.é**

**Judal II**

¡¿Como no lo había notado antes?! Debió imaginarlo o mínimo pensarlo, pero no, Judal se limito a querer creer que todo se debía a una extraña culpa por haber arrebatado la vida a la mujer que lo crio de niño. Quizás una confusión entre los felices recuerdos del pasado y los recuerdos del presente llenos de dolor y odio.

Kougyoku se cubría medio rostro con las largas mangas de su ropaje por la expresión de sorpresa que habitaba en sus dulces y delicadas facciones.

Si, sorpresa, una gran sorpresa.

- Hakuryuu-chan ¿T-tú..?

Hakuryuu, usando de apoyo un viejo tronco caído, se doblaba hacia adelante, devolviendo una cena y un desayuno que no consumió por las nauseas que lo atacaban constantemente los últimos cuatro días.

Judal retrocedió un paso, eso era asqueroso.

La mujer, una señora ya pasada de los cuarenta años de edad que encontró a nuestro trió de fugitivos semanas atrás y que les brindo ayuda y un lugar del cual resguardarse del frio, acariciaba la espalda del cuarto príncipe en un gesto de consuelo, le susurraba palabras de apoyo, diciéndole que aguantase un poco más.

Ay, santo averno, la que se armaba.

Judal, caminando cual gato enjaulado de un lado a otro, maldecía constantemente en voz baja. Alterado. El asunto no tenía que ver directamente con él, pero, si unía esta nueva información, encontraba una razón lógica por la que un grupo de soldados parecieron estar siguiéndolos la primera semana de escape.

Que hasta el más tonto lo entendería.

- ¡Embarazado! -soltó, al fin, chillando, la palabra que le picaba en la punta de la lengua

Hakuryuu, recostado en la improvisada cama construida de mantas y pieles, se encogió cual niño regañado, cohibido. No existía tanta necesidad porque se le recordase su deplorable estado.

- ¡Basta, Judal-chan! -Kougyoku, la única mujer del grupo, se levanto, con cada mano en la cadera, en una pose de regaño. Su primo se encontraba pálido, demasiado pálido- ¡Deja de incomodar a Hakuryuu-chan!

El magi lanzo chispas con la mirada a sus dos acompañantes- Debió decírnoslo -casi escupió, molesto

- Intenta comprenderlo, esto no es... tan simple -inquieta, se mordió el labio- imagínate estar en su lugar

Judal formo una mueca, dispuesto a que ese típico de "ponte en los zapatos de otro" no funcione en él. No era un blandengue sentimental después de todo.

Te quiero tanto que ya no se que hacer.

Pero luego, la imagen de cierta pequeñita corriendo por los pasillos de Sindria y destruyendo almohadones rellenos de plumas; simplemente le turbo. Oh claro, ponerse en su lugar ¿Qué hubiera pasado si esa niña habria estado en su interior cuando Sinbad le.. ataco?

Judal se estremeció por la idea.

Sinbad habría matado a su hija sin saberlo y él la hubiera sentido morir en su interior. No, eso, hasta para el magi, sería horrible. Abominable.

Inconsciente, acaricio su vientre. La niña no estaba allí, quizás, nunca estaría en su interior y él no la sentiría crecer. La culpa la tenía Sinbad. Ese rey estúpido era un traidor. Pero ya nada podía hacer. Para concebir a su mocosa necesitaba pasar por la cama del rey de Sindria una vez más, sentir sus ardientes caricias y los labios húmedos sobre los suyos.

Lastima que no tuviese ganas de pasar por ello.

-Además, Judal-chan -Kougyoku se cruzo de brazos, calmada al ver que pudiese ser que su amigo este reflexionando- si tú estuvieras pasando por lo mismo, morirías, hasta dramatizas un resfriado -aquella vez, el magi pareció al borde de la muerte

- ¡Oye-! -ese comentario le ofendió

- ¡Shut up! -cual conjuro lanzado, Judal permaneció callado

Hakuryuu se cubrió con una manta. Presentía que esos dos tenían una charla para largo tiempo. Y él, bueno, él tenía sueño, se sentía repentinamente cansado, agotado. Dormiría por un rato. Se lo merecía.

**Kouha I**

En el palacio del Imperio Kou, una junta estaba a su intermedio.

Sinbad , acompañado de sus fieles generales sonreía ante la expresión seria de Ren Kouen. Apostaría gran cantidad de su fortuna a que ya más de la mitad de los generales y comandantes de Kou deseaban saltarle encima y aniquilarlo.

Después de todo, pedía algo que sabia causaría conmoción.

- ¡Cómo se atreve! -soltó uno de los comandantes, levantándose de su asiento estrepitosamente y haciendo que varias miradas se colocasen en su persona

El propio Kouha parecía un gato fiero a punto de lanzarse sobre el rey de Sindria. Koumei, con el abanico, cubría parte de su rostro y la expresión de enfado que resaltaba en sus facciones. Finalmente...

Kouen estallo en risas.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Sinbad desapareció para ser reemplazada por la seriedad. Eso no le agradaba. El ambiente, tenso anteriormente, se lleno de desconcierto.

- ¿Kouen-sama?

El hombre que actualmente obtuvo el cargo como tercer emperador, siguió riendo por varios minutos más. Solo creaba mayor desconcierto ¿Cuál era la gracia en esa situación? ¿Por qué el emperador reía? Nadie se atrevió a decir algo.

Kouen, luego de unos segundos, suspiro y sonrió como si hubiese obtenido una gran victoria.

Sinbad había pedido un trato económico con el Imperio Kou, un contrato comercial marítimo en el cual se le sedería más de la mitad de los beneficios obtenidos.

Como se esperaba, los generales y funcionarias habian saltado en sus sitios. Los de Kou, al ser una gran nación, llevaban la costumbre de salir siempre mayormente beneficiados, obteniendo el poderío sin trabas, pues los pueblos que decidían pertenecer a su poder se lo permitían.

Sinbad no era ese tipo de hombre con el que ellos buscasen formar contratos.

Después de muchos griteríos y súbditos a punto de lanzarse a atacar al bando contrario. Ren Kouen había accedido a la petición de Sinbad, a cambio, Sindria daría la oportunidad de permitir un acceso abierto a sus conocimientos.

Si, conocimientos. El conocimiento era el mayor poder. Y para Ren Kouen, quien era una persona que buscaba el conocimiento con pasión, era más que suficiente.

La reunión de aquel día termino lo más calmada que se pudo.

Kouha refunfuño, dirigiéndose a su residencia con pasos fuertes, siendo seguido por su grupo de magas que preocupadas, no dejaban de decir palabras que pudiesen calmar al joven tercer príncipe.

Con haberse deshecho de Al-Thamen los problemas no terminaban. Algunos estados bajo el poder del Imperio decidieron por revelarse al ver que, efectivamente, la nación que los había conquistado, estaba debilitado. Detener las revueltas fue un trabajo agotador que habia durado las primeras cuatro semanas. Aun ahora existía indicios de querer revelarse, pero se mantenían en linea. Los príncipes que se habían cansado durante la batalla parecían al fin haberse recuperado del todo.

Los cinco conquistadores de celda estaban completamente dispuestos a luchar por su nación de ser necesario. Deberian ser seis, pero Hakuryuu nunca mostro indicios de ser parte de ellos, de estar bajo las ordenes de su hermano Kouen.

No, tampoco era correcto decir que eran cinco. Ya solo cuatro quedaban.

Kouha se apoyo contra un árbol de varios años de vida, dejandose deslizar hasta quedar sentado sobre el pasto.

Cuatro...

En la batalla, nadie se habia librado de las heridas. Varias partes del palacio se empezaron a consumir por el fuego y los desastres parecian continuar, aumentando cada vez más. Kouha cargaba el cuerpo de Koumei, quien gravemente herido parecia estar al borde de la inconsciente, Kougyoku le ayudaba. Ambos menores ya no podian usar el equipo djinn, sus cuerpos estaban desgastados hasta el limite y ellos, al igual que su hermano mayor, tambien podrian caer en cualquier momento. El tercer príncipe se veía desesperado, al llegar a un lugar seguro, recostaron a Koumei en el suelo, pero este no reaccionaba, la profunda herida en su abdomen sangraba con abundancia y la piel lucia a cada segundo más palida. Kougyoku se mantenía parada, detras de Kouha, tambien preocupada, sin saber que hacer.

Luego de unos minutos, Koumei ya parecia en los ultimos momentos de vida.

- Oniisama ya no...

- ¡Callate!

Kougyoku retrocedio, asustada por el tono de voz usado por uno de sus hermanos para dirigirse a ella. Kouha no queria escucharlo, que su hermana no se atreviese a decir que Koumei ya no poseía oportunidad de vida.

- Esto es tu culpa -Kouha tenía las manos hechas puños que se aferraban a las ropas del mayor- Si no te hubieras distraido en la batalla...

Kougyoku se cubrio la boca, espantada. Sabia a que se referia su hermano con esas palabras- Yo.. Yo no.. -Koumei le habia protegido

- Si no fueras tan debil, tan inutil.. -Un paso más hacia atras- No eres digna de pertenecer a la familia.. -sollozo, dolida- solo eres la hija de una prostituta -un paso más para atras- ¡eres una maldita paria!

Kouha lloro, Ka Koubun entro corriendo e inmediatamente reviso al príncipe herido. Kougyoku corrio, destrozada por el rechazo de su hermano, desapareciendo del lugar. Todas esas palabras eran ciertas. Ella siempre seria un paria, sin importar cuanto se esforzase, nada en el mundo cambiaria su origen.

Kouha se mordio el labio al recordar la atrocidad que cometio. Él no queria, en verdad que no queria pronunciar esas palabras. Era un día horrible, espantoso, varios de sus soldados habian muerto y la sola idea de perder tambien a su hermano lo devastaba. Tanta presión imposible de soportar. Y, buscando una liberación, se descargo en lo que pudo. Lo hizo y se arrepentia de haberlo hecho.

Ella no tenía la culpa, estaba tan o más agotada que ellos en esa batalla. Koumei habia actuado como cualquier hermano, protegiendo a su pequeña hermana.

Y él, el solo la ahuyentaba.

Koumei de milagro se salvo. Pero Kougyoku desaparecio. Se fue, ya no esta. Cuando el color volvio a la piel del segundo príncipe, Kouha busco con la vista a su hermana, pero ella no se encontraba.

Lo supo de la peor manera. Con su hermano fuera de peligro y con la batalla más calmada, pareciendo increiblemente que ya llegaba al final, fue a buscarla. En dirección al trono, esperando verdaderamente encontrarla, en el pasillo Hakuei estaba siendo atendida por Seishun, el sonido de armas se hizo más fuerte y Kouha las paso de largo. Su prima lo entendía, él debia seguir.

Cuando llego, a las justas el filo de un arma siendo girada en el aire se escuchaba y el ruck oscuro inundaba la habitación. Ren Gyokuen seguia viva. Aladdin junto a sus amigos estaban en el suelo, levantandose. Su hermano y el rey de Sindria se mantenian en pie, agotados. Gyokuen no podia alardear de estar mejor que ellos. La bruja de Al Thamen parecia poder dar un ataque más, fue en eso, cuando ninguno se lo esperaba, que Hakuryuu se levanto, alzo una espada.

Lo siguiente que Kouha recuerda es el grito de Ali Baba pidiendole al cuarto príncipe que se detenga y la cabeza de Ren Gyokuen siendo separada de su cuerpo mientras sus labios se movian, diciendo algo que él no podía escuchar pero que en Hakuryuu ocasiono que temblara. La voz de su honorable hermano gritando el nombre de su primo y el mismo, corriendo, pasando por su lado, escapando de algo invisible a sus ojos pero no al corazón.

Kougyoku se fue por su desprecio y Hakuryuu desaparecio luego de asesinar a su madre.

Ambos, desaparecidos. Ambos no volverian. La busqueda fue larga y cuando creyeron que al fin encontraron una pista para seguir, ese par se esfumaba, desapareciendo como la niebla.

Kouha cerro los parpados, exahusto, con el agobio de no poder enmendar su error. Pasaban los minutos y cada que parpadeaba parecia ver algo distinto. El árbol seco y sin hojas empezaba a revivir, se teñia de verde y las sombras moradas le hacian juego, las hojas jugueteaban entre ellas, felices. Otro parpadeo y las hojas, por los bordes, empezaban a teñirse en anaranjado.

Un día, cuando todas las hojas cambiaron de color anunciando la llegada definitiva del otoño; Kouha creyo oir voces, cuchicheos, pequeños murmullos.

Era el mismo paisaje. Era un recuerdo de un tiempo distinto.

Un pequeño Kouha, sentado bajo la sombra del mismo árbol, las ropas que llevaba encima le cubrian demasiado y le quedaban grande. Enfrente suyo, dos niños correteaban. Uno pareciendo huir despavorido del otro. Sus hermanos mayores, jovenes, a un lado suyo. Recien entonces se percataba de Koumei, quien dormia apoyado sobre su hombro y que poco a poco lo empujaba, era solo una cosita pequeña que no podia con el peso del mayor. Mientras caía, alguien le sostuvo la espalda. Miro hacia arriba, encontrandose con un jovenzuelo.

- ¡Hakuren! -la voz infantil salio igual a un chillido.

El jovenzuelo, que resultaba ser en aquel tiempo el segundo príncipe le ayudo a no caer, y volviendolo a sentar, sujeto a Koumei, quitandoselo de encima y colgandolo en su hombro cual costal de papas.

Al futuro amante de las palomas se le escurría un hilillo de baba de entre los labios.

- Bien, me llevare a este hermoso chico a mi habitación -afirmo sobre el hombro al futuro secuestrado- la unica forma de despertarlo es con el beso de un apuesto y sexy príncipe~

Kouha exclamo un "Ah" en señal de comprensión luego de una sonrisita arranca suspiros por parte de Hakuren. Un "Ah" que fue intercambiado por un "Oh...". Por ser pequeño no significase que fuese poco inteligente.

- ¡Nii-san! ¡Nii-san! ¡Se llevan a Mei-nii! -grito

Hakuren se sobresalto en su sitio. El secuestro perfecto no existia y el más pequeño de sus primos acababa de delatarlo.

Kouen, quien escuchaba verdaderamente entretenido a Hakuyuu, miro hacia donde su hermanito gritaba y señalaba- ¡Koumei! -antes de ir a rescatar a su hermano, iba a darle una mirada de disculpa a su primo mayor. Más bien, el de la mirada y la sonrisa de disculpa era Hakuyuu. ¡El príncipe era colaborador, un complice del secuestrador!

La persecusión dio su inicio.

Kouen gritaba. Kouha saltaba. Hakuren huia. Hakuei recien llegaba y solo miraba. Kougyoku reia desde su escondite. Judal estaba encima de Hakuryuu luego de corretearle. Hakuyuu iba al rescate de su sollozante hermanito.

Y con tanto alboroto, los sirvientes se reunian a ver el espectaculo.

Finalmente, Koumei dormia en el hombro de su secuestrador.

Los murmullos acababan y ante lo que parecia una vision borrosa, aparecia Yunnan, sentado de cunclillas y observandole detenidamente.

De no ser por el árbol, Kouha hubiese caido para atrás.

Yunnan se acomodo el sombrero y manda para atras la pluma que le cubria una parte del rostro.

- Un milagro ha ocurrido -sonrie

- ¿Un mi..lagro? -el menor tartamudea, recuperandose de la sorpresa o eso intenta

**Judal III (fragmento)**

Los meses ya han pasado rapido.

Kougyoku salta de la felicidad. Mira una y otra vez al bebe que descanza tranquilamente en la cuna. No puede dejar de verlo, es una de las creaturas más hermosas que a visto.

- ¡Oficialmente soy tía! -chilla

Judal se deja caer dramáticamente en el suelo, asustado, traumado por lo que le ha tocado ver. Hakuryuu tiene una expresión de cansancio despúes de tanto ajetreo.

- ¡Tiene los ojos de Kouen oniisama! -otro chillido

Hakuryuu tiembla ante ese nombre. Judal mentalmente se dice que cuando la emoción inicial pase, regañara a la vieja bruja por mencionar al "inombrable".

- ¿Todo salio bien? -los tres se voltean, mirando a aquel hombre que a aparecido para verles- Estaba increiblemente preocupado -el hombre sonrie y algo en el corazón de Judal se agita.

Esa sonrisa y esos ojos con los que les observa, son tan parecidos a los de Sinbad.


	3. Primera memoria de la temporada de otoño

Si, si se que ya publique este fic en otra página. Oh y gracias por los reviews dejados, el siguiente capitulo no esta publicado en otra página asi que espérenlo con ansias. Agradezco que hayan personas a las que les guste que siga el fic 3 Os quiero.

**KOUMEI I**

Cinco meses antes.

"Aproximadamente tres meses de la desaparición de dos miembros de la realeza del Imperio Kou y de la muerte del Oraculo, Judal.

Lo último, información otorgada especialmente por el Rey de Sindria."

Ren Koumei, actual segundo príncipe y mejor estratega del Imperio repasaba los últimos datos de un informe practicamente vacio de datos pocos relevantes que la verdad no le ayudaba.

Suspiro. Los informes de destrucción material (perdida de viviendas, tierras y moviliaria) y la cantidad de muertes de ciudadanos era más de lo esperada.

Como parte de la realeza, los príncipes debian ver como solucionar todo eso. Pero para Koumei, quien conocia a la perfección sus deberes, era su familia la que estaria en el primer lugar de importancia.

Todo iba mal.

Kouha lucia distante. Kougyoku estaba desaparecida. Las otras siete princesas ni se aparecian. Y Kouen, oh, Kouen estaba peor que todos.

Ren Kouen permanecia siempre con un semblante tranquilo -por no decir imperturbable- pero Koumei sabia perfectamente que algo ocurría en la mente de su hermano y su rey. Koumei siempre sabia e intuía lo que ocurria en el palacio. Incluso tenia una sospecha demasiado acertada de los motivos de las largas ausencias del Oraculo en el Imperio. Pero el caso de Judal era un punto aparte, podía pensar en ello luego, lo primero era su honorable hermano.

Suspiro.

Admiraba a Kouen, él era tanto de lo que hubiese deseado ser, ello no significaba que se denigrase a si mismo, el segundo príncipe era bastante inteligente, un gran estratega y muchos lo alababan. Sin embargo, habia muy pocas veces en que su honorable hermano mayor podia, sin duda, ser un idiota.

Exacto, eso, un idiota.

El amo de Dantalion se pregunto si su hermano no predijo las consecuencias de sus acciones. No, si las predijo, Kouen era astuto, entonces, la incognita seria el porque.

Koumei aun recordaba la celebración por el cumpleaños de una de sus hermanas. En Kou, se consideraba una costumbre realizar un gran agasajo por los cumpleaños de los miembros de la realeza. Un evento que se definia como extravagente. La fiesta estaba en su mayor apogeo, la sexta príncesa -la fiesta era en honor a ella- conversaba animadamente con sus otras cinco hermanos. Koumei fruncio un poco el entrecejo al ver esto, Kougyoku se encontraba apartada de ellas, sola, acompañada unicamente por su asistente y un par de guardias ¿Qué más podía hacer para que sus hermanas aceptacen a la más joven?

El problema alli radicaba en que la juzgaban por ser la hija de una prostituta, una paria.

Pero ese detalle no quitaba en que fuese su pequeña hermana, perfectamente llegaba a enojarse si la lastimaban.

Koumei siguio observando la celebración, Kouha parecia tener su harem propio al estar rodeado de una gran cantidad de sus servidoras que no dejaban de adorarlo en grados extremos, Hakuei permanecia acompañada fielmente de aquella pequeña chica que alguna vez entreno con Hakuryuu y conversaba con los guerreros que la acompañaron desde la aldea de Kouga, Kouen se retiraba del salon llevandose a un confundido Hakuryuu, Judal refunfuñaba en una esquina por tener que verse obligado a llevar las largas ropas de Oraculo, su padre y su rey permanecia sentado en el trono...

Un momento..

Koumei retrocedio en sus pensamientos hasta en la parte en que veia a su hermano y su rey irse. Irse con Hakuryuu. ¿Qué ocurrio alli?

- ¿Su alteza?

- Vuelvo en unos minutos -el príncipe, movido por la curiosidad, se encamino a seguir a su hermano

Anduvo por uno de los pasillos, con paso apresurado, pues no veía ya a Kouen y a Hakuryuu. Justo, al doblar una esquina, detuvo sus pasos por un ruido y se asomo, cubierto por la oscuridad a falta de una llama que iluminase el lugar.

Entrecerro los parpados, el pasillo siguiente permanecia en penumbras, solo gracias a una ventana y el que la luna se mostrase en su esplendor es que lograba ver lo que ahora veía.

Dudo, creyendo en un príncipio estar confundido.

Pero él no se caracterizaba por ver confusiones, no existia otra forma de interpretar el acto que sus orbes presenciaban ¿Cúantas descripciones se podia dar a la imagen de su honorable hermano manteniendo atrapado al hijo de Hakutoku contra la pared y su cuerpo?

Por un instante, las mejillas del segundo príncipe enrojecieron; no por lo que veía, si no por el recuerdo que él mismo formo en ese pasillo. La diferencia fue que era demasiado joven para capturar el hilo del suceso y dejo que Hakuren le acorralara y le robase el primer beso y las primeras sensaciones de placer.

Ahora, Hakuryuu no era demasiado joven para no entender que estaban demasiado juntos y Kouen era un adulto que sabia perfectamente lo que hacia.

Koumei penso que seria ironico que su hermano besara a su primo y que lo acariciaria.

Maldita ironia.

Kouen se agacho (como quien dice haciendo acto de presencia en la diferencia de estatura y decirle al más pequeño que era una habichuela andante) y junto sus labios con los de un sorprendido Hakuryuu que permanecio estatico. Las manos del primer príncipe dieron un gustoso paseo por el abdomen del joven quien jadeo, confundido por lo inexplicable del suceso y un mareo por haber consumido vino una mayor cantidad de la que solia beber.

Oh, si, maldita y puta ironia.

Koumei deseo darse un facepalm, se contuvo, pues su mano estrellandose contra su rostro ocasionaria un ruido que alertaria al par de príncipes.

La curiosidad lo llevo alli, se quedaria entonces. Se mordio el labio, resignado y pensando en que expresión hubiese colocado Hakuren al ver a su hermanito acosado por un hombre que le superaba la edad unos once años. Hakuryuu andaba en los diecisiete y Kouen ya iba a los veintiocho, aunque, en unos meses cumpliria veintinueve ¿No seria entonces una diferencia de doce años?

Hakuren nunca le quitaba la vista de encima a Hakuryuu, seguro y pegaria un grito descomunal al cielo.

La mama gallina, por asi decirlo.

Luego Hakuyuu apareceria, encontraria a ese par infraganti y sermonearia a sus hermanos, pidiendoles comportarse.

Hakuyuu tendria el padre de rol comprensivo que justificaria al más pequeño por estar en la adolescencia y la calentura.

¿Seguir observando o no seguir observando? Alli estaba el dilema.

Oyó una queja, espabilo su desconcentración y se fijo otra vez en lo que su hermano y su rey hacia.

Esta vez Hakuryuu empujaba a Kouen, apartandolo, separandolo de su cuerpo, buscando mantenerlo lejos. Kouen no se lo dejaba fácil, el hombre sonreia por el forcejeo de su primo y en unos segundos lograba inmovilizarlo. Hakuryuu le lanzaba su mejor mirada de enfado y Kouen le respondia con otro fogoso beso. Hakuryuu lanzaba chispas de furia por los actos del primer príncipe.

Koumei se horrorizo ¡Su respetable hermano intentaba forzar a su joven primo!

Bien, ya era la hora de interrumpir aun si luego se ganaba un reproche de su hermano, pero se debia entender que existian cosas que no se debian permitir.

Koumei salio de su escondite, dio dos pasos y luego los retrocedio con pasitos estilo Michael Jackson, volviendo a su escondite.

No entendía.

¿Acaso Hakuryuu no trataba de quitarse a Kouen de encima?

Kouen sujetaba de las piernas al varón menor de los Ren, alzandolo del suelo y Hakuryuu le rodeaba los hombros con los brazos, haciendo juntar los cuerpos e intensificando la profundidad del beso ¿Quién trataba de comerse a quién? Koumei volvio a morderse el labio y estuvo cerca de entrar en el panico cuando las manos de su hermano y su rey intentaron despojar los ropajes del cuarto príncipe y los suyos propios.

¡STOP!

¡E-ese par no podían siquiera estar pensando en fornicar en medio de un pasillo en el cual cualquiera podria ir y verlos! ¡No debían!

Koumei se mordio las uñas y en su mente un chibi Koumei compuesto de ruck gritaba y corria con las manos en el aire pidiendo auxiliación.

Arrastrando los pies, el segundo príncipe se alejo del lugar, no deseaba ver más de lo que ya le toco presenciar. El pobre no sabía que al día siguiente le tocaria escuchar el rumor de sirvientas escandalizadas y ruborizadas diciendo que en uno de los pasillos habian encontrado un par de manchas blancas y que, coincidentemente, algunos guardias aseguraron escuchar sonidos extraños desde ese lugar.

Ah, diablos ¿Qué tan alto habian gemido ese par para que llevandose una celebración en extremo ruidosa se les escuchase?

Koumei se golpeo la cabeza contra el escritorio en donde los pergaminos se dispersaban tras recordar una de las tantas cosas intimas que le toco ver y luego ocultar.

En un principio, se opuso completamente a ello, dispuesto a decirle una semana despúes de la fiesta a su hermano que debia medir sus actos.

Pero... Siempre existia un pero.

Ese día, en ese atardecer dado antes del anochecer, Kouen le habia sorprendido con una sonrisa, diciendole, en que ya era hora de decidirse por tener una esposa.

Con lo perspicaz que Koumei conseguia ser, noto a la perfección que su hermano miraba el lugar en el que Hakuryuu entrenaba. Y Judal estaba alli, apoyando un brazo en el hombro del cuarto príncipe, confianzudo. Kouen se habia inquietado por eso.

Por un instante, el segundo príncipe creyo ver brillar en los orbes de su honorable hermano una llama peligrosa de furia, furia y celos.

Y algo inesperado sucedió seguido de miles de preguntas que comenzaban siempre con un ´´Entonces´´

Entonces, un y un mil entonces ¿Cómo fue posible que cinco meses despúes el rumor de que su hermano y su prima Hakuei iban a casarse se habia propagado ya por medio reino?

Kouen y Hakuei.

Kougyoku no parecia aceptar esa idea y Kouha tampoco mostraba demasiado agrado, el tercer príncipe respetaba a su prima como guerrera, no la deseaba como cuñada.

Y pareciese que fuese un golpe final, uno bastante duro, pero durante una charla, una en la que Kouen les había llamado a todos los que poseían un contenedor djinn, tras un comentario inoportuno por parte de Kougyoku, Kouen dio una respuesta que Koumei podia asegurar influencio en las futuras decisiones de Hakuryuu.

El unico hijo varón sobreviviente de Hakutoku, cuarto príncipe de Kou, salio del despacho, cerrando la puerta con tal fuerza que retumbo en las paredes, tal acción tras que Kouen confirmase a sus familiares su compromiso con Hakuei.

-¿Y a él que le sucede? –refunfuño Kouha, pues ese ruido fue un daño a sus timpanos

Koumei vio a su hermano, pidiendole una explicación pero este se negaba a darsela.

Todo el tiempo en que el príncipe estratega creyo existia una relación entre el primer y cuarto príncipe, por la memoria de su padre, se atrevia a jurar que su hermano hubo sonreido como lo hizo hace años con Hakuyuu. En verdad creyo que esos dos...

En verdad.. Esos besos, las caricias y las miradas. Cielos, esas miradas.

En verdad.. En verdad que ya no entendia que sucedia con su familia.

Y las cosas fueron de mal en peor y al final, Hakuryuu habia desaparecido el mismo día que Kougyoku y Judal.

Si, porque Koumei no se tragaba que Judal hubiese muerto tal y como el rey de Sindria informaba, para malestar de muchos, Judal era un hueso difícil de roer. Ese problemático chico debía de seguir vivo en algún lado, causándole problemas a otros.

- ¿Judal-chan? –Kougyoku miro extrañada a su amigo

- Nada, vieja bruja, no tengo nada

- Pero… -y Judal volvió a estornudar ¿Quién lo invocaba sin su consentimiento?

- Koumei -Kouen aparecia, serio y la misma expresión que llevaba desde hace ya un año

El segundo príncipe dejo de golpearse la cabeza para poder verle directamente, un rastro de sangre manchaba su frente por tanto golpe.

Solto el mayor suspiro de resignación y confusión al no entender ya nada ¿En que instante había sucedido tanto para que su familia se volviera un caos?

- Mi hermano y mi rey, en verdad eres un idiota


	4. Pequeñas decisiones para poder avanzar

**Aww~~ bueno, gracias por los reviews, en verdad me animaron 3 disculpen mi tardanza, pero, puesto que mi compu lleva malograda desde hace más de un año... hago mis escritos en el cel e.e y como es un cel viejo guardo cada actualización en el chat de fb. Puede que si y puedo que no, pero algunas -en especial las que son rol player- notasen que Zuck anda matando cuentas. ¡Al hombre se le dio por coger una metralleta y disparar hacia donde se le de la gana! he perdido casi diez cuentas, seis de ellas, eran de Judal ;A; -llora- quiera Juhaku, necesito JuHaku, TENGo que rolear JuHaku.**

**Lo gracioso es que Hakuryuu -el que shipeaba con mi Judal- anda más vivo que una tortuga, y aqui yo, perdiendo cuentas en dos horas. El punto es: Zuck con metralleta + cuentas asesinadas= relatos perdidos**

**Espero puedan comprenderme u.u **

**III Judal **

Judal se cubrió la cabeza con una almohada, las ojeras en sus ojos demostraban su evidente cansancio. Con la cabeza en la almohada soltó un par de maldiciones antes de estallar nuevamente y vociferar a grandes voces sus quejas. Kougyoku seguramente le pegaría –lo había estado haciendo la última semana- la vieja bruja no le entendería, pues, a diferencia suya, ella adoraba al niño que lloriqueaba desde hace sin días sin parar. Por supuesto, ella era la maldita tía que consentía a su primer sobrino. Judal rodó los orbes, milagrosamente el niño ya no lloriqueaba tanto en los brazos de la mujer.

A un lado, Hakuryuu estaba como peso muerto sobre la cama. El cuarto príncipe se llevaba sin duda alguna la peor de las partes, aquel pequeñajo parecía consumirle las energías durante las veinticuatro horas del día. El magi se permitió sonreír por un momento al ver de soslayo al niño.

El mocoso era un llorica; pero, era un niño increíblemente fuerte, sin duda alguna, ese niño era fuerte. Como magi, Judal podía ver el ruck blanco rodeándole y agitarse, conmocionado, feliz por poder hacerle compañía a ese bebe llorón.

Judal pensó que si Kouen viese al niño, sin duda, se sentiría orgulloso.

El muy idiota se lo había perdido, había decidido comprometerse con la hija del emperador anterior aun si tenia a su disposición a alguien como Hakuryuu.

Judal llevaba el conocimiento de que su persona, en especial su cuerpo, atraía la mirada de muchos; pero también podía reconocer que Hakuryuu tenia lo suyo; era fuerte, joven, inteligente y bastante lindo. Comúnmente el magi oscuro no sacaba a luz sus pensamientos sobre las observaciones que hacia de una persona, sin embargo, Hakuryuu era especial.

Ah, no se debía olvidar que el cuarto príncipe cocinaba como para los dioses.

Enserio ¿Cómo Kouen había sido tan idiota como para dejarlo ir?

El magi pensó, no, mejor seria decir que recordó el tiempo en que deseo meter a Hakuryuu en su cama y hacerlo lloriquear de placer.

Recuerdos y pensamientos que se habían visto olvidados y que no le duraron mucho tiempo, esa fantasía había acabado cuando se había metido entre las sabanas de la cama del rey de Sindria, abierto sus piernas y disfrutado de las mejores sesiones de sexo de su vida. No se quejaba, aquellos días fueron fenomenales –pero a Sinbad se le ocurrió un día ir y atravesar al magi con una espada y toso se fue al carajo.

Entrecerró los parpados, aquello había dejado una cicatriz en su cuerpo, como un recordatorio de que no debía de confiar nunca más en ese hombre.

- Luces terrible, joven magi -¿Eh? Judal se erizo como un gato y se un salto se alejo a la esquina de la habitación. Oh, ese maldito hombre fantasmagórico que aparecía sin que nadie lo notase.

- Aglaia-sama –Kougyoku miro al hombre con una fingida reprobación- debe anunciarse al entrar a una habitación, en especial si hay una dama dentro ¡Y deje de molestar a Judal-chan!

- ¡Oye, puedo defenderme solo!

EL hombre miro a la princesa y agacho la cabeza, mirando al suelo y jugando con sus dedos, visiblemente apenado. Judal, desde el rincón de su habitación, enarco una ceja y sonrió ladino.

El ruck rosa era escaso pero apareció en ese hombre cada vez que miraba a Kougyoku.

Eso era tan divertido.

Judal tenia una forma para molestar a ese hombre cada que pudiese, no le importaba que aquel fuese el que gobernaba el territorio en donde ellos estaban.

La primera vez que Judal había conocido a Aglaia no fue de ningún modo el más afortunado de los encuentros.

- Flashbkack -

La mujer que les había ayudado meses atrás pertenecía a una familia que tuvo sus orígenes en las tierras del continente oscuro, en una zona más alejada de aquel grupo de personas que hablaban el lenguaje Toran. Ella les había aconsejado ir para alla, asegurándoles que era territorio neutral, un sitio en el cual los guerras no eran una amenaza constante y que por la situación en la que estaban, seria un buen sitio en el que debieran quedarse.

La mujer no les conocía, había encontrado un grupo de tres forasteros en una zona casi desértica y les había tendido la mano para ofrecer ayuda. Judal tacho inmediatamente a la mujer de estúpida ¿Quién ayudaba a unos desconocidos hoy en día?

Después se arrepintió de haberlo hecho, la mujer era astuta, había notado incluso sin ser una maga el estado en que Hakuryuu estaba antes que él. Incluso había deducido por cuenta propia que escapaban –por supuesto, no tenia idea de que o de quien- y los había mandado a un sitio seguro.

Judal termino por sorprenderse con cierto fastidio al descubrir que personas como ella aun existían en este mundo.

Los dos meses que el viaje necesito para llegar al lugar en donde ella les indico fue de lo más aburrido, el magi se vio tentado a usar su magia un millón de veces para crear alboroto pero no tuvo oportunidades para hacerlo –allí es cuando por primera vez Kougyoku se atrevió a darle un coscorrón en la cabeza sin temer a terminar muerta congelada en un bloque de hielo.

Pero luego… ajá, luego…

- ¿Quienes son? ¡Identifíquense! –Judal maldijo en lo bajo a aquella amable mujer por seguramente, olvidar decirles que serían recibidos por un ejercito con espadas peligrosamente brillantes.

Un hombre montado en un caballo los señalaba con una espada amenazadoramente puntiaguda y con un filo que hasta podría cortar muros y piedras de un castillo. La armadura era extraña, si Judal antes creía que la armadura era un complemento horrible y estorboso, poda retirar sus palabras. Aquel hombre lucia un casco y joyas de oro que lucían bastante bien y podía moverse cómodamente entre ellas. El magi agradeció que estuviese nublado, habría quedado ciego si el sol hubiese caído contra tanto oro.

- ¡Identifiquense! –volvió a ordenar con voz grave el desconocido

Y Las cosas habrían marchado bien, se dijo así mismo en aquel momento Judal, claro, si el viaje no habría sido tan agotador y Kougyoku no hubiese gritado cuando Hakuryuu se había desmayado. Por reflejos el magi con suerte había logrado sostenerle.

El hombre esta vez había apuntado con su peligrosa arma al inconsciente príncipe, confundido, viajeros desconocidos no le contestaban una pregunta ni acataban una orden y repentinamente uno de ellos se desmayaba ¿Qué ocurría?

El hombre se bajo del caballo, a pesar de su altura y su voz que sonaba grave minutos antes ello no significaba que no fuese una persona amable. Ser el líder de un pueblo entero –un pueblo tan grande que podía compararse a una nación- le obligaban a tener un carácter fuerte.

Kougyoku no había entendido las intenciones del hombre y al verle bajar, empuñando todavía un arma, termino por alarmarse.

¿Acaso pensaba en atacarles? ¿ A ellos? ¿A un grupo de personas indefensas?

No, ella no podía permitir eso, Hakuryuu estaba fuera de combate y la magia de Judal era inestable -el ruck había dado un gran esfuerzo de si para curarle de un paso seguro a la muerte-. Más importante aun, la vida de su futuro sobrino o sobrina estaba en peligro sin siquiera haber tenido la oportunidad de nacer.

El hombre se había quitado el casco y Judal jadeo, casi espantado al ver por unos instantes los ojos de Sinbad, creyendo que era él rey estúpido quien en verdad estaba allí. Luego la vista volvió a enfocarsele y Sinbad ya no estaba allí, solo un hombre de unos veinticinco años, piel morena, orbes doradas y cabello niveo, blanco como la nieve misma que le cubría hasta media espalda.

Vaya, el sujeto era bastante guapo. Muy guapo..

Ah, si tan solo no hubiese alzado más su arma, apuntándoles con más decisión como si estuviese próximo a atacarles…

Y lo siguiente dejo al magi boquiabierto.

Los soldados que permanecieron atrás exclamaron un jadeo de sorpresa perfectamente sincronizado cuando el sonido de una fuerte y grandiosamente sonora cachetada resonó hasta con un mágico eco en el silencio de la zona.

Judal no creyó que viviría para ver algo así un día. Hasta una sonrisa de completo desconcierto ilumino sus facciones ¿Kougyoku perdiendo los estribos? Eso era genial.

- ¡Baje esa arma inmediatamente! Usted es.. es.. ¡maleducado, troglodita! –a Kougyoku le ardía la mano, nunca antes en su vida se había visto en la fuerte necesidad e impulso de propinarle una cachetada a alguien

Silencio incomodo.

El hombre coloco su mano sobre su abofeteada mejilla y miro a la joven forastera -con la mayor de las incredulidades. A un líder no se le golpea todos los días- que le dedicaba la mejor mirada de enojo que podía con sus llorosos orbes. Unos orbes bastante bonitos..

Oh, por sus dioses, era tan linda y tierna...

Flechazo.

- Fin del flashback -

- Uhmm.. –Hakuryuu se revolvió en la cama, buscando una posición más cómoda.

Aglaia seguía viendo a Kougyoku, embelesado con la imagen de la joven arrullando al bebe con tanta ternura. Judal sintió un nudo en la garganta cuando dejo de ver las expresiones del hombre y dirigió su atención al cuarto príncipe al oírle dar un suave quejido. Mierda, no debía de hacerlo.

Mil veces mierda.

Por un momento la respiración le fallo, pudiese que tuviese mucho que ver sus anteriores pensamientos sobre Hakuryuu, pero por una razón que no podía explicar y estaba seguro de que antes debió de darse cuenta, en ese mismo instante, Hakuryuu lucia mucho más bello que antes.

¿Desde cuándo el príncipe había cambiado tanto?

No era nada bueno que estuviese pensado en ello, nada bueno..

**II Kouha**

No estaba bien y a la vez era la mejor de las cosas que habían sucedido en mucho tiempo. Hasta Koumei había sonreído, no intentando ocultar que esa noticia era de su más completo agrado.

- Lo siento, Kouen –Hakuei se inclino en una muestra de respeto antes de irse y desaparecer tras las puertas cerradas del salón principal

- ¿Acaba de pasar lo que creo que acabo de pasar? – fue solo un murmullo para Koumei pero por el silencio Kouha estuvo seguro de que Kouen le había escuchado

Ocultando medio rostro con el abanico de plumas negras, Koumei le sonrió al estar a su lado. Kouha quizo suspirar aliviado, los dos anteriores emperadores habían escuchado sus ruegos y habían conseguido que al menos uno de aquellos dos entrasen en la razón y percibiesen el error que estaban apunto de cometer.

La puerta volvió a abrirse y Kouha se vio tentado a saltar en su lugar, Koumei empezó a abanicarse y Kouen enarco una ceja.

- ¿Hakuei?

La mencionada, que minutos atrás había salido tras decirle a Kouen que debían anular el compromiso, regresaba con una inusual sonrisa en su rostro, mirando a sus tres primos, quienes cada uno le observaban con una expresión diferente.

Kouha rogaba porque ella no hubiese vuelto arrepentida, diciendo que la decisión anterior fuese un error y que el compromiso debiese continuar.

- Kouen, hay algo más que me gustaría decirte

El mayor de los hijos del difunto Koutoku permaneció en silencio, esperando a que su prima procediese.

Hakuei bajo la mirada y suspiro- Yo, siendo la única hermana que le quedaba, descuide a Hakuryuu...

Kouha miro a sus hermanos; Koumei escuchaba atentamente, esperando a las palabras que Hakuei deseaba seguir y Kouen adquirió una tensión nueva en todo el cuerpo ¿Cuánto fue el tiempo que transcurrió desde la última vez que alguien menciono el nombre del cuarto príncipe?

- ..y puede que por ello, no consiguiese interpretar correctamente sus sentimientos, como su hermana, yo más que muchos debí entenderlo -hizo una pausa, buscando sus palabras, ocasionando que Kouha desease arrancarse los cabellos por la desesperación- la violencia con la que reacciono cuando se comunico el compromiso.. -Kouen afilo la mirada, expectante- no fue por mi ¿Verdad?

El silencio abrumaba.

El tercer príncipe se pregunto que si usaba su espada contra el aire, quizás pudiese cortar la tensión.

Ya solo se tenía que unir cabos sueltos, acomodar piezas, armar el puzzle y el resultado sería una respuesta que en un principio no conseguías imaginar.

- Debí imaginarlo cuando les vi demasiado juntos bajo el árbol de cedro del jardín -la mujer sonrió, recordando la expresión de su desaparecido hermano aquel día- ...demasiado juntos.. -si, demasiado- Espera.. -miro a Kouen- ¿Qué le estabas haciendo a Hakuryuu ese día?

El dulce y tierno ¨Deberías ir a buscar a Hakuryuu, creo, por lo que yo le conozco, seguro que él debe estar esperándote¨ que Hakuei pensaba en pronunciar fue dejado en un rincón, dentro de un baúl viejo.

- ¡KOUEN! -a Hakuei se le empezó a dibujar un expresión escandalizada en el rostro

Kouha sonrió, no estaría mal que su honorable hermano escapase dignamente.

¿Quién en su sano juicio, no escaparía de la futura furia de su futura cuñada?


End file.
